Simples Detalhes
by MlleAngieB
Summary: "Então há os detalhes. Apenas os detalhes e unicamente os detalhes" Rob/Photoshoot/Kristen/Dilemas
1. Inequívoco

**NOTAS:**

Esta fanfic é fruto da imaginação da autora, nenhuma intenção de macular a realidade. Nem ofender os reais envolvidos. É apenas uma visão de fatos públicos, especulação de momentos privados.

.

_Normal is not Normal _

Uma troca de ideias, um mol de e-mails, uma conversa de fanfics, um desafio. Algo do ano passado, algo das fotos de OTR que saíram, uma brecha e uma vontade de escrever. Karlinha, para ti, porque se o Edward da Icy descobrisse a Bella da Tara... Seria épico!

.

**Simples Detalhes**

.

**Capitulo 1**

**Inequívoco**

.

"O prazer sexual em uma mulher é uma forma de feitiço, exige completo abandono: se palavras ou movimentos forem contra esta mágica de carícias, o feitiço é quebrado." Simone de Beauvoir

.

Você pensa que se conhece. Que entende a vida. Que teve tuas epifanis top 5.

Que experimentou a maioria importante das emoções, que não é mais uma virgem por aí... De corpo, alma e coração.

Então... BAM.

Não tenho a maldita mínima ideia de como isso aconteceu. Merda. Não devia estar passando por isso, realmente esperava mais de mim.

Aqui estou eu encarnando a namorada psicopata, pronta para esquartejar o primeiro que me dirija à palavra. Sim, não precisa nem me contradizer, apenas dizer bom-dia e eu Kill Bill facinho. Era disso que precisava agora, uma espada samurai, um macacão amarelo e um _latte_ para a viagem. Com direito a aqueles desenhos bonitinhos no creme.

Meu estomago está totalmente contra mim.

Esse filho da mãe explica a 2ª parte do photoshoot, faço de conta que não percebo o olhar que Rob me oferece enquanto o fotógrafo continua falando. _Fuck._ Se tem uma coisa que não suporto é o Rob de terno. De terno e com este olhar de cachorro perdido. Odeio. Patético. Ridículo. Arf.

Porra. Porra. Porra.

Quem penso que engano? É uma mentira tão deslavada que nem eu mesma consigo sustentá-la. Cara, não tem nada mais comível que o Rob de terno e este olhar que sabe que pode fazer o mundo girar.

E ele pode. Completamente. Pelo menos o meu.

Idiota.

Ok, ele com uma camisa xadrez talvez. Ou com apenas com aquele jeans favorito. Ou... Sem nada. Altamente comível.

Qualquer um de terno branco com uma calça social preta ficaria... Não, não o Rob.

_Kristen, concentração_... No momento, você odeia este cara.

Certo.

Baixo meu RayBan e olho para o mar. Não antes de ver uma réstia de sorriso vindo dele. Obvio que sabe que estou aqui derretendo com ele no meu campo de visão. Novidade.

Minha perna balança ao som do vento, estou no meu último cigarro. Sou tão óbvia. Tenho que parar de roer minhas unhas. Óbvia. Eu sou obvia demais, e perto dele sinto-me inteiramente transparente. Sem filtro. Sem controle... O básico de qualquer ser humano... Não, não tenho nenhum perto dele. E ele sabe.

Tão obvia que não resisto em olhar para ele de novo. Delicia. Tento sufocar um sorriso subversivo e quero realmente acreditar que consegui fazê-lo. Ignorância é uma bênção.

_Just fuck me_. E por favor, não me faça repetir, que posso implorar.

Você pensa que se conhece. Tenho certeza que sou uma mulher decidida, de bem com a vida até, forte no seu limite humano, destemida...Tenho orgulho da minha coragem, de me jogar de cabeça nos meus projetos, de me doar completamente ao meu trabalho.

E sempre pensei que fazia o mesmo com minha vida... Não é bem pessoal. Sexual talvez. Não quero dizer amorosa, soa tão trivial... Mas pensei que sabia me doar, que estava aberta a isso... Porém, vou dizer uma coisa, quando você sente isso, esta necessidade, porque é uma necessidade gritante que vem lá das tuas entranhas que te compele a te render, a te doar, a se consumir por outro ser.. Por um homem. Por um simples homem. E isso te _freaking fucking out_... Assim, te apavora de verdade. Não é brincadeira. É uma porra de medo mesmo.

Mais uma vadia seminua passa do meu lado. Quem não sabe que aquilo é uma peruca, aquilo é silicone, aquilo é bulimia ambulante. Falso. Tudo falso. Igual estes diamantes. E o olhar do Nick para mim.

Pensei que tinha experimentado as sensações básicas... Temor, desejo, amor, felicidade, tristeza, confusão... Sei lá. O básico... E então, você revê teus conceitos. Quando estas merdas acontecem você tem que rever teus paradigmas.

Quando teu humor varia pela ausência e presença de alguém, quando teu corpo reage todo por este alguém, quando uma simples palavra faz você tremer, quando você só consegue dormir sossegadamente com o nariz no pescoço de outrem, dobrando uma mecha do cabelo dele, e ouvindo não boa-noite... "Aqui"... E o corpo dele moldado ao teu, clamando cada pedaço teu a ele, os dedos divertidos na tua calcinha... É, você revê. Por que como continuar vivendo se você pode perder tudo isso? Se isso for tão falso quanto os diamantes do set e o ar politicamente correto de L.A?

Ainda mais quando você vê que o que você vive não é o que se passa nas páginas das revistas, se quando quem trabalha tão perto tem como objetivo fazer de conta que isso não existe... A imagem... Rob... Sexy... Disponível... O homem do momento...

Torço meu cabelo e prendo-o de qualquer jeito. Só para ter algo para fazer. Meu cigarro pende preso na minha boca. Não preciso olhar para saber de quem são os dedos que roubam meu cigarro. Morder o lábio procurando paciência. Estou com raiva deste cara, não é hora de esquecer-me disso.

Contudo ele sopra a fumaça e brinca com meu cabelo, nem posso fingir que não estou escutando já que meu IPhone resolveu morrer agora, e acabar com a minha festa, meus fones estão no meu colo. _Muse _já era.

- Não vai demorar agora... Falta algo ali dentro... E terminamos.. –ele me olha se desculpando mais uma vez.

- Tanto faz... –falo no meu tom não estou nem ai.

- Kris...

- Tanto faz... Quanto mais pode demorar? O sol já está desaparecendo e Deus não permita que alguma destas fique gripada com tão pouca roupa.

Para evitar olhá-lo, procuro um cigarro na minha bolsa, mesmo sabendo que o último dos Moicanos está na mão dele, eu sei disso. Ele, não. Procuro mesmo assim. E ele não fala mais nada, já falamos tudo antes.

- Aqui –ele oferece o meu cigarro.

Faço que não me importo, tenho mesmo que poupar meus pulmões. Certo.

Noto que duas múmias com seus roupões entre fotos não tiram os olhos dele e trocam sentenças semi silenciosas, os olhos repousam em mim de vez em vez. Claro, deve ser aquela tradicional questão, que mesmo não estando juntos, estando juntos... O que infernos ele está fazendo comigo...?

Se elas ainda não entenderam, levanto meus óculos para deixar-me clara. Pronto.

E cuidado para não despencarem destes saltos. Longa vida aos meus ciúmes. "O inferno são os outros" e todo este existencialismo que me mata. Não quero refletir nada.

Esta última sessão passou rápido e não prestei mais atenção nos detalhes. Rob e alguma delas agarrada a ele. As mãos dele nelas. Nuas. Seminuas. Nuas. Não me venha dizer que isso é arte. Por favor, nem inicie.

Algo é dito que ele tem que mudar de roupa, retocar a maquiagem... O que for... Ele continua com meu cigarro nos seus lábios. E gostaria de apenas beijá-lo e usar aqueles lábios para deixar claro que ele é meu. _Meu_. Da maneira mais infantil possível. Não irei repartir meu baldinho laranja na caixa de areia.

Não posso fazer isso, e fico mais furiosa com toda a situação.

Sinto o corpo dele ao meu lado, junto bem mais junto que queria admitir que preciso dele.. Ele mexe nos fones, roça minhas coxas e sinto aquele arrepio que parte da base da minha medula e se espalha. Obvia. Puta que pariu. Ele me dá um beijo na têmpora. Cigarro onde originalmente estava.

E sigo o corpo dele se afastando de mim. Ele levanta os braços, se esticando. Comível. E posso jurar que ele fez de propósito porque sabe que meu humor sempre melhora contemplando a extensão do corpo dele assim.

Não quero estar assim com ele. Odeio estar assim com ele. E já sei que irei levar o sermão de ser mais madura e segura de mim, segura de nós... Já ouvi isso dele... Aff... Porra, uma coisa é ter ele disputado a cada aparição pública, as fans rasgando a roupa dele, o nome dele sendo gritado por zilhoes de mulheres, declarações de amor, presentes e cartas obscenas, e eu sendo a vilã ali, o olhar de desprezo, de ódio, a dura critica, não importa se a fofoca é que estamos juntos ou não... Eu sempre faço a coisa errada. Ok. Não, não estou ok... Dá de suportar, é o trabalho dele, ou a consequência dele e dele transpirar sexo.

Mas tudo tem um limite, merda! Fazer de conta o disponível, o galã, o super-homem solitário... Mas vir com esta porra fudida de sessão de fotos... Ele... elas... Nuas... Seminuas... Contra ele... Rente a ele... Pro inferno! Apelação. Como se precisasse disso para ele ser mais desejado do que já é... Vão se fuder. Maldito Nick. Maldito.

E o que importa que ele veio, ele veio fazer esta estúpida sessão. Ele veio e está lá tirando as fotos com elas, e isso tudo vai virar fumaça nas bancas de revista.

Não me venha com ser madura, tudo tem limite e eu também. Não, não quero meu namorado assim.. E se ele fosse mais honesto, ele não ia querer estar no meu lugar... Mas isso já foi discutido e gritado e decidido. E estou aqui, a namorada psicopata.

Aquela que não vai dizer... Nunca... Que algumas fotos ficarão ótimas... E que mesmo sem entender logicamente, vê-lo cercado destas mulheres maravilhosas se esfregando nele me deixou mais excitada que jamais irei admitir. Não é hora para confessar fantasias.

Vejo que o pessoal se desloca para o próximo set. Aguardo um pouco. Disfarço muito bem minha ansiedade para a próxima encenação.

Saltos agulhas. Pele. Água. Seios. Unhas vermelhas. Pernas nuas. Elegância crua. Sexy.

Não olhei o relógio, apenas tive que sair. Tentava apenas controlar minha respiração. Cheguei onde não conhecia e repassei o mantra que sou segura de mim, de nós, dele... De toda esta puta que pariu.

- Kristen... Calma... Está acabando...

O maldito.

- Não... Não fala nada... -rangi entre meus dentes.

- Escuta, sei que é difícil... Mas é a carreira do Rob...

- Falei. Para. Nã .Nada.

-Você está chateada a toa, garota... Veja...

- NÃO. Veja bem você... Você chama isso de marketing? O Rob já te falou que não queria mais nada como isso... E mesmo assim você fez. Você criou todo este circo!

Não estava gritando, apenas furiosa... E apenas queria que ele entendesse que não ia deixá-lo fazer o que quisesse com a gente. O que se seguiu foi o mesmo cabo de guerra de alguns meses atrás. Apenas quem se preocupa mais com ele e acusações veladas que nossos interesses pessoais são mais fortes... bla bla.. Somos uns egoístas. Eu e Nick farinha do mesmo saco.

- Chega. –_ele _disse e o tom dele acabou com tudo.

Virei meu rosto para vê-lo.

- Ele... –ou quase tudo.

- Não, Kristen... Chega.

Sexy para não poder mais esta voz dele, porem sei que Rob está no limite.

- Muito bem... Chega. –levantei os braços para deixar mais clara minha capitulação.

E batendo forte com meus All Stars a cada passo para longe, furiosa que meu baldinho laranja não era só meu, fui engolindo as lágrimas de raiva até chegar ao meu carro e sair.

Muito madura.

Deixem-me em paz.


	2. Evidente

**Capitulo 2**

**Evidente**

.

Se eu não amasse de paixão meu Cooper, teria dado uns bons chutes para descarregar a raiva que ainda estava fervendo em mim ao chegar em casa.

Não adiantou cantar _Pistols_, não adiantou comprar milk-shake de chocolate com caramelo, não adiantou nem o pensamento de ligar para minha lista _save-me-from-myself_ e detonar o Rob. A raiva ainda estava em mim.

Entrei em casa jogando bolsa, chaves, chutando meus tênis, casaco no chão.

IPhone continuou renegado, não quero falar com ninguém.

Atiro longe um porta retrato com nossa foto, último aniversario de namoro. Rob está beijando minha bochecha enquanto faz cócegas em mim. Pareço feliz. O porta retrato se espatifa.

Eu me joguei na nossa cama. Minha cama, porque fui eu que escolhi. Jella pulou para pedir atenção, o que sempre é um ponto alto do meu dia, só que agora... Ah.. Não dá. Nada pessoal, bichano.

Fui me desfazendo do que ainda tinha em mim e entrei no chuveiro. A torrente chicoteou as minhas costas e não era o suficiente. Meu corpo caiu e abracei meus joelhos. Não sei se há lagrimas, a água apenas segue por mim. Eu não quero ser assim. Não quero que sejamos assim. Por nada.

Tudo bem, estou puta. Poderia estrangular o Nick agora, o Rob junto. Mas não quero outra briga. Outra briga por isso. A voz dele se repete na minha cabeça, ele chateado, ele preocupado comigo, ele puto em ter que ir, ele puto comigo por não entender que ele tem um compromisso. Mesmo não gostando, isso foi assumido no nome dele, e ele irá honrar.

Não, eu não acho isso honorável. Nenhuma possibilidade de ganhar uma medalha. Mas... Ele consegue ser mais teimoso. Não sei se ganha de mim, mas ele é bem teimoso. Gostaria de poder apagar toda esta situação.

Meu plano "C" era perfeito. Sake+amigos+karaokê+madrugada+véspera. O honorável pequeno gafanhoto não perdeu a hora, foi mesmo com a ressaca reverberando por cada molécula. Eu sei bem, pois me arrastei junto com cada molécula minha pedindo para não ser tão masoquista. Sou teimosa. Queria ver essa merda de photoshoot.

A minha cabeça me destruindo, e ele lindo com aquela barba por fazer, camisa combinando com os olhos e um terno escuro, nenhum sinal de ressaca. Irresistível a cada shoot. Não é justo.

E foi pior que pensei. Pior porque posso aguentar tudo quando é o trabalho dele, qualquer cena, qualquer co star, qualquer desafio dele. Aquilo não era trabalho. Elas não eram trabalho. E eu, testemunha. Não sei porquê pensei que era uma boa ideia ir, que porra pensei que ia impedir? Às vezes, me falta lógica. Que lógica mesmo você tem no meio de uma briga que parece ótimo dizer "Você vai? Então, tá, eu vou também!".

Parecia uma ótima ideia.

Brinco com os dedos do meu pé, sinto a água esfriar um pouco. Decido que já é tempo enfrentar o mundo, terminar algumas coisas minhas, começar a me preparar para a conversa que teremos quando ele chegar. Não que eu esteja disposta a assumir que posso talvez estar errada em algo, apenas temos que acertar isso.

Puxo a primeira coisa que vejo no armário, pego o carregador, meu IPhone, e corro para a reunião... Novo script, novo projeto.

Antes, deixo uma nota para ele.

Volto. Amasso o papel. Escrevo. Bato os dedos na mesa. Amasso.

"_Estou com a Tara SM., estou com meu I.. qualquer coisa."_

A inatividade do meu telefone me incomoda a reunião toda, volto para casa e a nota está inalterada, o porta retrato ainda espatifado. Digito uma mensagem para ele. Apago. Apago de novo.

Respiro. Saco. Ele já devia ter pedido desculpas, ter mandado algo, ter pelo menos dito que... Sei lá. Algo.

Resolvo cozinhar qualquer coisa que me mantenha com a cabeça fora dos "ses". Enquanto estruturo minha mussaka veggie, a voz .. Acho que é Norah Jones quem me acompanha.

Ouço a porta. Paro. Nada.

Deslizo para a sala.

Meu coração se perde nas batidas. E o pedido de desculpas quase voa pela minha garganta apenas em vê-lo. A maneira como ele me olha. Engulo. Teimosia. Orgulho. Não estou errada. Mesmo assim não é fácil falar.

Ele não se move, apenas me olha. Um olhar predador.

- Ahh.. Hum... Eu...

Não termino de dizer o que não sabia dizer. A boca dele esta na minha, minhas costas na pilastra. Não é um beijo calmo, não é um beijo de desculpas, ele me pune. Não consigo respirar, nem parar.

Tento afastá-lo. Minhas mãos infantilmente empurram o peito dele.

- Não ... –tento puxar oxigênio-...Não...

Seus lábios se afastam apenas para dizer, e sinto que ele agarra meu cabelo, forçando-me olhá-lo:

- Diga "não" de novo... -a voz me desafia. Há fúria nos olhos dele. A mesma que a minha.

Minhas pernas se esquecem que precisam sustentar meu corpo. E eu me perco na maneira que ele me olha. Meu peito ondula desesperado. E absorvo todo o desejo que ele emana. Não consigo dizer nada. Eu o quero também.

- Foi o que eu pensei... –simples assim ele declara.

E está nos meus lábios de novo, suas mãos prendem-se nas minhas coxas levantando meu corpo e encaixando-o ao seu. Força seu corpo ao meu. Esqueço de respirar e sinto minhas mãos tremerem a tomar seu cabelo, sua cabeça. Não tenho a mínima ideia do meu nome.

Minhas costas doem. Tento equilibrar meu corpo. A mão dele trilhou seu caminho em mim, retornou aos meus cabelos. Não consigo mexer minha cabeça, meus lábios se ressentem, nossas línguas colidem, registro tudo isso, não importa.

Somente consumir-nos até cinzas.

Rob continua investindo contra mim, a dureza dele martiriza o meio das minhas pernas, não é o bastante.

Não é o bastante.

Não é o bastante.

Sinto a metamorfose, o desejo percorrendo cada fibra, o desejo queimando, o calor. Tudo junto.

Os sons dele. O cheiro dele. A fome dele. A força dele. A necessidade dele. Por ele. Com ele.

- Rob ... Preciso...

Não sei o que falo. Não sei o que preciso. Talvez desculpas, talvez lembrá-lo que o amo, não brigarmos mais. Não sei. Não consigo organizar meus pensamentos, meus desejos...

Preciso. Preciso mais.

- Eu... dizer...

- Não... – ele encosta a testa na minha, olhos fechados-... Você ... –uma investida mais forte- ... já ... falou... falamos...

O corpo dele para. O meu se quebra. Ele abre os olhos, deixa meu corpo escorregar no dele, levanto meu queixo segurando-me na camisa dele com ambas as mãos. Forte. Não confio nas minhas pernas.

Pensar é difícil. Respirar mais ainda.

Apenas agora percebo que ele está com a camisa branca que levou para o photoshoot. É um presente meu, lembro do dia. E ele está delicioso nela. Putos hormônios que não me deixam pensar direito.

A voz dele é rouca e final.

- Nós... Não vamos... Conversar. Eu vou te foder agora... E vou parar quando... você gritar a porra do meu nome... Do jeito que eu quero. É isso que irá... Acontecer.

Apesar de adorar todas as facetas sexuais do meu namorado, até quando ele acha que pode mandar em mim... [Já falei para ele parar de ler estas fanfics que o Edward pode tudo... Idiota] Cara, hoje não era o dia. Isso apenas fez-me lembrar do dia horrível que tive. Respirei bem fundo, lutando a vontade de apenas deixar passar, cair de joelho ali e chupá-lo, deixá-lo cumprir sua ameaça e gritar o nome dele em uma oitava mais alta que o normal. Putos hormônios.

Puxei ainda mais a camisa dele, tentando firmar-me nesta discussão, obrigando-o a se aproximar de mim.

- Que porra você pensa que é?! Você acha que sou uma daquelas vadias de hoje que você assobia e tudo que elas querem na vida é serem comidas pelo Sr. Pattinson?! Que você vai determinar que merda posso ou não falar?! VAI PRO INFERNOO!

O que ele me fez depois me deixou chocada. Ele riu. Ele teve a audácia de rir da minha cara. De uma maneira linda e sexy, com um olhar que me fez perder um pouco da coerência, mas mesmo assim.. O filho da puta riu de mim. Ahh.. mais..

- O QUE...

Rob cortou a distancia entre a gente, e colocou as duas mãos na minha cintura, o toque quente dele me calou. Odeio isso. Ainda estava encarando as mãos dele, os dedos acariciando-me quando ele disse:

- Kristen... Você quer isso...

- Muito pretensioso... –fuzilei.

- Aposto que se descer meus dedos agora... Você não apenas estará pronta para mim, você estará mais que isso.. –putz, ele me conhece-... Até sua calcinha estará molhada... - meu queixo caiu-... Eu sei apenas de olhar para você... –BOSTA.

- Eu não ... não...

- Sim você está... –e as mãos dele subiram até os meus seios, amassando-os sobre a blusa-... Então, corte está merda. Trabalhei 12h com uma enxaqueca dos diabos, culpa tua, sei o que você queria com a saída de ontem... –levantou minha camiseta, baixando somente as taças do meu soutien na medida de expo-los vergonhosamente-... Passei o dia vendo você deliciosamente emburrada, com aquele beicinho de garota mimada, louco para foder com você ali mesmo por ser tão teimosa... –ele brincou com meu seio direito, enquanto afagava sem planos o outro- ...Não quero falar nada agora, já agüentei o Nick, já agüentei aquela porra de photoshoot... E você brava assim, relutando apenas por birra, está me deixando ainda mais excitado...

- Seu... depravado... –Bela réplica. Malditos hormônios. Malditas mãos. Maldita voz.

- Completamente por você. –e claro que ele teve que me presentear com um sorriso deslumbrante.

Por que merda eu quero conversar agora mesmo? _Angry-make-up-sweat-dirty-kinky-delicious-sex_ está no meu rol de "deve-se sempre fazer". Mas é tão bom ser do contra.

Ele se abaixou e apenas encostou seus lábios no meu, deixou-os na minha bochecha levemente, no meu pescoço como um fantasma e abocanhou meu seio sem piedade. O qual, indiscutivelmente, era mais uma prova da minha excitação. Um arrepio cortou minha espinha.

As mãos dele me traziam para mais perto dele. E meus braços restam abandonados. A única coisa que consigo sentir é que isso é tão maravilhosamente bom. Ótimo. _Superbe._

- Não vou dizer mais uma vez... –ele passou a boca para meu outro seio invejoso-... Quero estes teus jeans no chão... E faça o mesmo com a tua calcinha...

Deve ser ilegal ele exigir qualquer coisa de mim com a boca dele mordendo, sugando e maltratando meus seios. E eu devo ter feito, pois ele falou com aquela voz de veludo:

- Abra mais tuas pernas. Isso. –vi que ele chutou as minhas roupas para o lado-... Sabe o que gosto mais que chupar teus petinhos?... –as mãos dele deslizaram para meus quadris-... Olhe para mim... – fome, foi isso que contemplei nos olhos dele antes de gritar ao sentir os dedos dele acariciando meu sexo-... Sabia que vocês estaria assim...

A outra mão dele, ainda no meu quadril, se assegurava que não fugisse, como se eu fosse... Senti os dedos dele umedecidos por mim penetrando ainda mais meus lábios, nosso olhar fixo um no outro, dois dedos dele indo mais fundo e eu quase engasguei, o polegar dele sacaniando meu clitóris. Puta que pariu. Não vou aguentar muito. Puta que pariu.

Quando a mão dele se moveu, quando o senti plenamente dentro de mim, um rugido escapou dos meus lábios. O corpo dele perto de mim, a cabeça dele repousou no meu ombro. Seus lábios no meu ouvido.

- Eu quero que você se toque... Seus seios... e aqui... –e enquanto uma mão minha apertava um seio, a outra era levada por ele até meu clitóris-... Isso... –um gemido dele-... Isso...

A minha boca está seca. Temo por meu coração. Sinto os dedos dele constantes em mim, a outra mão arranhando a minha bunda. Cravo minhas unhas no meu seio.

Ainda não é o suficiente.

- Mais... –é tudo que consigo dizer.

A respiração descompassada dele no meu ouvido.

- Molhada... Adoro você assim.. Molhada e implorando...-e senti mais um dedo dentro de mim-... Eu nunca posso negar nada a você...

O ritmo é mais rápido. Ele aperta minha bunda, percorre minha coxa, levantando minha perna... Consigo apenas gritar quando tudo fica mais intenso. Enrosco minha perna nele. Ele acaricia possessivamente minha coxa. Não sei quanto tempo estou na ponta do pé, mas tento de tudo por mais.

- Mais.. Mais.. E não estou implorando... Se você não...

Ele ri e eu abandono meu seio, sigo pelo pescoço dele, apanho seus cabelos e mordo os lábios dele. Forte. Puxando o cabelo dele. Forte.

Eu o devoro.

Meus dedos, lá embaixo, roçam nervosos impiedosamente meu ponto mais sensível. Mais rápido. Mais.

E sinto meu corpo se torcer... Sinto-o em combustão... Sinto Rob junto comigo... E sei que...

- Ahhh... Ahhh... ROBBB...

É a merda do nome dele que irrompe em mim quando tudo acaba. Filho-da-mãe. E ele tem uma face pretensiosa quando consigo parar de tremer e abro meus olhos.

Ok, ele merece. Não irei admitir a ele, mas ele merece.

PUTA QUE PARIU. Isso foi... Não sei como definir.

Porra. Porra. Porra.

Passo as minhas mãos pelo meu rosto. Afasto meu suor. Ele continua contemplando minha miséria. É um bastardo de um pretensioso. Odeio quando ele tem razão.

- Já tive melhores. E você não é o único que já me fez gritar assim...

- Você é uma péssima mentirosa. E não acabei com você.

Baixo minha cabeça, realmente, sou péssima em mentir pós clímax. Respiro fundo.

- O que você está fazendo?!.. –e no meu estado de inconsciência temporária, ele está me carregando para o quarto-... Ei! Que porra é esta? EI!

- Não estou satisfeito com o jeito que você gritou meu nome, te avisei...

- O QUE? ..-juro que se não fosse tão surreal, eu teria rido-...Rob, me deixa no chão agora! Não estou mais brincando!

- Nem eu –diz o bastardo.

_Puta que pariu!_ Arruinou com meu recente bom humor. Eu vou mata-lo. Sério.


	3. Inconfundível

**Capitulo 3**

**Inconfundível**

.

Sinto minha cama, ele coloca cada perna sua ao lado do meu corpo, tirando minha camiseta pelos meus braços estendidos ate deixá-la nos meus pulsos, dando um nó nela.

- Você não cansou de brincar? –falo fingindo tédio.

- Ainda nem comecei, senhorita... –adoro ser punida com orgasmos.

Ele puxou o cinto das suas calças, me deixando nervosa com tudo isso, passando-o sobre a camiseta e prendendo meus pulsos mais firmemente.

- Você não irá ganhar nenhum ponto por originalidade. –falei tentando acalmar meu corpo. Não era o momento de ficar excitado. De novo.

- Eu sei que você irá se arrepender das tuas palavras...

- Faça-me... –olhei petulante.

Tentei me mexer sob o corpo dele, somente friccionando ainda mais os nossos. Aiii... A mesma resposta veio dele.

- Melhor você parar com isso. Não está nos meus planos terminarmos assim...

- Desde quando sigo seus planos? – tentei parecer muito séria, com o rosto dele a centímetros do meu. Tentando não rir. Porque de verdade, sou terrível em seguir os planos dele.

Foi a vez dele se mexer e observar minha reação. Claro que não o decepcionei. Tão bom.

- Você deveria. – falou e não consegui dissimular meu ar de curiosidade.

Rob se levantou, passando a ponta do cinto pela cabeceira da nossa cama. Minha cama. Senti o laço de couro se contrair nos meus pulsos e me puxar, fazendo-me alongar meu corpo acompanhando-o.

Meu soutien ainda dispondo-me como um bom e velho _underbust corset_.

Minha respiração impaciente.

Tentei olhar por cima da minha cabeça para o que ele estava fazendo, não conseguindo ver muito, e fazendo que o cinto apertasse mais meus pulsos. Não sei que curso extracurricular meu namorado compareceu, mas quando ele retornou ao seu posto, meus braços estavam presos à cabeceira da cama.

Ok, talvez se eu puxasse mais, talvez conseguisse me soltar. Eu olho para ele. Vou entrar no jogo, ele está tão orgulhoso de si com o seu feito. Meu, adoro esta cara dele. Esses detalhes que me deixam ainda mais doida por ele. Parece um menino feliz que descobriu a torta de morangos escondida. Sinceramente um menino feliz.

O olhar dele está em mim, percorrendo meu corpo, e sou a porra da torta de morangos de certeza. Quanto perturbador isso é? Retribuo a análise; o cabelo dele uma bagunça, a camisa dele amarrotada, aberta alguns botões, aquele corpo ali, ele de joelhos sobre mim. Visivelmente excitado. Um sentimento de culpa me bate, eu unicamente tive algum alivio de toda está tensão sexual. Não que esteja reclamando, contudo... Mesmo assim...

Puxo meus braços mais vigorosamente.

- Kristen... você fica quietinha aí... –fala sério como um professor de matemática.

- Eu quero... Rob, você... –tento me fazer entender ao baixar meu olhar às calças dele-... Quero te tocar... – e minha voz é baixa, um sussurro.

Ele acompanha meus olhos e um sorriso de compreensão aparece na sua boca rapidamente, e some.

- Kristen.. Não me faça repetir. Fique quieta. –seriedade de novo.

- Sim, senhor... –zombo.

A mão dele afasta as mechas que estão no meu rosto.

- Sempre impaciente... –ele me beija-... Sempre teimosa...

- Essa sou eu...

- Sempre a ultima palavra... –ele chega aos meus seios, roçando a barba por fazer neles-...

- Sem-Sem...pre... –fecho meus olhos curtindo a sensação. Tão bom, não pare, por favor, não pare.

- Sempre bufando se não é atendida...

- O que há de errado ... –ele morde a minha cintura-...Ai!...

- Nada de errado... –tento levantar minha cabeça para vê-lo. Ele pisca para mim. Tolo-... Você deveria confiar mais em mim, às vezes... Sabe?...

- Confio em você... – os lábios dele lambem minha púbis- ...Às vezes... –termino de falar em um tom mais alto que o pensado e jogo minha cabeça no travesseiro.

- Deverias confiar mais que às vezes então... –ele volta a sua atenção ao meu sexo e eu me preparo-... Você não concorda?

E eu me preparo. Sei que será bom. Ele no meio das minhas pernas sempre é bom. Bom. Muito bom. A língua dele fazendo aquilo que ele faz. Muito bom. Eu me preparo. Um sorriso ilumina meu rosto.

Mas nada.

Levanto minha cabeça e vejo que ele levanta uma sobrancelha para mim. Não, ele só pode estar brincando!

- Pensei que era uma retórica. – minha vez de levantar uma sobrancelha.

- Não, não é... –e ele contorna os dedos pelo meu sexo.

- Seu desprezível! Você quer que concorde com você em troca de me ...

- Cada um com as suas armas... –e ele aproxima a face e sinto a quente respiração dele lá.

- ... Ahh.. Seu grande filho-da-mãe! Isso é chantagem! Você não pode ganhar uma briga com isso! –bato minhas pernas, que ele controla facilmente com as mãos sobre as minhas coxas-...

- Chame do que você quiser... – sinto o tom de divertimento na voz dele e as mãos dele afastam minhas pernas.

- Juro que agora queria estar com as mãos livres para te estrangular... –puxo meus braços.

- Você quer que te desamarre? -ele me encara seriamente, inseguro, porem ainda passando os dedos de leve na parte interna da minha coxa. O que de novo; só pode ser ilegal-... Você sabe que não faria nada contra a tua vontade, não sabe? –ele beija o mesmo local que antes os dedos dele passearam. Ai. Ai.

-Eu sei... –não respondo o restante e espero que ele não me pergunte de novo. Qualquer tribunal entenderia minha posição. Nem eu sabendo explicar qual é.

Num momento, ele levanta o corpo e começa a desabotoar a camisa. Deus, posso morrer.. Espera!... Ele se livra da vestimenta, peito nu, e me dá um sorriso malicioso.

Ok, posso morrer.

Afasta ainda mais minhas coxas, e me sinto violentamente exposta. Ele se debruça em mim, afasta meus lábios e sinto a ponta da língua dele me tocar. Uma, duas, três.. Perco as contas e minha razão.

É frustrante ele ter este poder. O mundo não é justo mesmo.

- Sim... Mais que às vezes... –digo, e me curvo à chantagem, a tortura, o que for o nome e o que ele quiser.

Apenas não pare.

Um magnífico sorriso na minha boca. Amanha, nego tudo. Agora, não pare.

O suor começa a brilhar no meu corpo. Minhas costas levantam do colchão como se estivessem em brasas. Arqueiam. Um gemido rouco. Uma droga no meu sistema. Não há palavras dele, apenas ações.

Sim, sim... Aquilo com a língua. Jesus. Ele aperta meu clit com os dedos, continua me comendo como se não houvesse amanha. E se ele continuar assim, não haverá para mim.

Consigo sentir o corpo seminu dele, e derreto com a sensação dos braços dele nas minhas coxas... Tudo que quero é segurar o cabelo dele, e essa impotência me mata. Forço minhas amarras sem rodeios, e nada. Sempre um bom aluno.

Não pare. Não pare.

Pressiono meus lábios contra si, sinto a onda de prazer que inicia sua trajetória... Meus dedos do pé se curvam e grito. Rob continua e sinto que não acabei também.

Não tenho ideia do que estou dizendo. Porém sinto lágrimas que percorrem minha face.

Volto destas brumas quando sinto meus braços livres, ouço o zíper da calça dele, e ele está nu ao lado da cama. Perfeitamente lindo nu ao lado da cama.

Perfeitamente lindo nu ao lado da cama me secando completamente e duro.

Fixo minha atenção na mão dele fechada em seu sexo. Na oscilação. Na respiração ofegante dele, no corpo dele suado e irremediavelmente atraente. Isso está para lá do sentido de erótico.

Não consigo falar, nem ao menos, me mover. Apenas quero ficar assistindo. Nada mais importa. Putz. Estou perdida.

Vejo quando ele alcança um preservativo disposto sobre os lençóis, e o desenrola sobre sua ereção. Passo a língua sobre meus lábios inconscientemente e engulo meu orgulho.

A partir de hoje, definitivamente, irei seguir os planos dele. E tenho vontade de dar uma puta risada. Totalmente sexualmente manipulável. Kristen, você não presta.

Todavia, não há risadas, pois o vejo vindo engatinhando pela cama e meus instintos me dizem que devo atentar-me a este olhar caçador dele. Não há brincadeiras aqui.

Nem há avisos, ele puxa-me contra si, com suas mãos novamente nas minhas coxas, mantendo-me de alguma forma ainda presa na cama, aberta na cama e se enterra na minha carne, ultra sensível depois de tudo.

Nosso clamor se confunde. Um grito mesclado de prazer e dor e necessidade. Sua cabeça para trás, olhos cerrados. Minhas mãos se prendem com toda a minha força nos antebraços dele, levantando um pouco meu torso. Abandono minha cabeça.

Absorvo tudo. É tudo... Demais... Não sei se vou aguentar. É demais.

A boca dele procura a minha e não há gentilezas. Não há palavras. Os braços dele me envolvem e as oscilações são ao meu corpo. Não há gentilezas. É algo cru, brutal, essencial.

Eu me prendo do pescoço dele, sinto minhas lagrimas. Meu corpo exigindo o dele. Mais que tudo é a vez dele, eu quero que ele tenha tudo... Eu quero lhe dar tudo.

- Eu te amo... Eu te amo... –flutuam da minha boca e não sei se ele pode me ouvir. Não sei se falo mais para mim que para ele.

Uma mão dele acaricia a curva do meu quadril. É leve e delicado e contrasta com toda a nossa urgência.

As investidas são mais fortes, ele se desprende dos meus braços e levanta uma perna minha ao seu ombro. De joelhos diante de mim, ele me penetra ainda mais fundo. Jogo meus braços para trás, porque alguma porra de _ponto_ ele achou ali. Sinto-me entorpecida. Merda. É demais. Irei me despedaçar, começo a acreditar em combustão espontânea.

É demais.

Os dedos dele puxam meu soutian, apanhando o bico do meu seio, ereto e desafiante. A descarga de prazer corre meu corpo.

Nossos olhos se encontram e ficamos em transe.

Ele me penetra forte, constante, demandante.

- Diga. Diga... Que... Eu sou... O único... –e demoro em perceber que ele fala comigo-... DIGA.

- Ahhh.. Você é... Deus, Rob... Você... Sempre... Foi... –consigo dizer não sei como.

- Você é minha, _Love_ ... Apenas minha...

E com o meu apelido saindo da boca dele, essa palavra que significa tanto para mim, tanto da gente, não consegui mais suportar.

- Rob... eu... ahh... Eu... Vou gozar... Eu... Deus...

- Goza. Agora.

O ritmo aumenta, e sinto meus músculos contraírem em volta dele. É meu fim. É demais.

Algumas estocadas mais, Rob capitula. Sua cabeça repousa na minha barriga e levanto meu braço para lhe fazer um cafuné. Estendo mais meu braço e percorro com meus dedos seu rosto. Ele se move e me abraça com o corpo todo. Seu rosto próximo do meu.

Agarro-me nele. Um desespero de não perde-lo.

- Você é meu. Ouviu? Meu.

Coloca seus braços contra o colchão e me olha maroto. Totalmente comível.

- Ouviu?...-falo muito dona da situação.

- Sim, minha senhora... –ele ri e beija meu nariz, se levantando.

Rapidamente, a sensação do corpo dele me abandonando... Aquela solidão pós coito que é uma merda. Aquele vazio.

Ele cai do meu lado e se desfez do preservativo, encolho meu corpo e me viro para ele. Não antes, me desfazendo do meu soutien.

Copia a minha posição, meu namorado brinca com meus cabelos espalhados pela cama. Minha mão avança sob os lençóis até achar a dele. Levo-a aos meus lábios. Ele passa o dedo na umidade que minhas lagrimas deixaram para trás.

- A.. gente.. pode...conversar... agora... –ele me diz.

Eu começo a rir. E ele também. Gostosas risadas cansadas.

- _Sweetie_... Desculpa... Mas não estava... Coerente para gritar... Teu nome como você queria...

- Mas você gritou. –ele me olha curioso- Até os vizinhos devem ter ouvido meu nome agora. –e se aproxima mais de mim, arrumando um travesseiro sob sua cabeça.

- EU? Eu gritei?!... –completa incredibilidade.

Ele acena. E não posso nem discutir, não lembro bem desta última meia hora. De todos os detalhes específicos. É um instigante quadro de Monet.

- Você está com fome?

- Um pouco... Estava fazendo uma mussaka quando você chegou... –puxo o lençol para nos cobrir-... Podemos tirar um cochilo antes? –imploro.

- Tudo que você quiser. –e ele se vira apagando a luz.

O corpo dele esta perto do meu. Não o suficiente. Sinto que os braços dele me procuram e me puxam para si.

- Aqui. –e sorriu com a voz dele. Afundo meu nariz no pescoço dele. Procuro uma mecha.

Cedo a meu cansaço e adormeço feliz.


	4. Inquestionável

**Capitulo 4**

**Inquestionável**

.

_"Ela estava pronta para negar a existência do espaço e do tempo que admitir que o amor pode não ser eterno" Simone de Beauvoir_

.

As cortinas estão abertas e o sol é implacável.

Estou abraçada no corpo dele, e o cheiro dele traz cenas da noite passada. Tãooo bom. Eu me sento na cama e observo os restos de mussaka e cerveja na mesinha lateral.

Puta que pariu. Todo meu corpo dói. Como se tivesse passado o dia ralando na porra de uma academia. Bem, creio que seria esta a sensação, porque odeio academias.

Ok, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. Eu gosto de correr. E as sexuais, tornaram-se as minhas favoritas. Devíamos ganhar medalhas por esta ultima.

Percorro meu olhar sob ele. E fico com cara de idiota.

Você pensa que se conhece. É uma merda de ridículo em como você aprende a cada dia. Estou revendo todos meus paradigmas desde ontem. Eu era uma puta virgem e nem sabia. Pensava que sabia onde estava meu Ponto G. Ponto O ou Ponto F. O que seja. Rob me mostrou todos ontem. O maldito alfabeto.

Não é apenas gozar alucinadamente e todo esta tesao que compartilhamos. Nossa puta química.

Isso pode ser o panorama principal.

Então há os detalhes. Apenas os detalhes e unicamente os detalhes.

Aquele de ele te acordar depois de ter ido terminar uma mussaka, que ele nem sabe fazer. Aquele de ele trazer a cerveja que você adora e ele odeia. Aquele de ele ficar vendo um filme que ele já viu 2.487 vezes com você, e nem é o diretor favorito dele.

Aquele de ele perguntar como você está; o que você quer; de massagear teus pulsos e beijar teu pescoço, e percorrer todo o teu corpo com cuidado e carinho. Aquele de ele te olhar fundos nos olhos e perguntar se foi realmente bom para mim, se eu não estava fingindo para agradá-lo... [Como se fosse tão boa atriz assim. Dam. Nem Merly Streep para fingir a noite passada]

Aquele de ele desligar a Tv, dar comida para o gato que nem é dele, voltar para a cama, te complementar. E te acordar 17 minutos depois para te dizer que te ama.

São por estes simples detalhes que não me importo ser obvia em desejá-lo desesperadamente, ou que ele vire de cabeça para baixo meu universo, ou que me apavore por cada novo sentimento que me descubro vivendo.

Este que você vê a luz do sol bater nas costas dele e você sabe a historia de cada cicatriz, quantas marquinhas ele tem ali. Porque ele passou horas respondendo tuas perguntas idiotas. Este dele ter aceitado uma cama King mega_ size_ quando ele tem razão que você apenas usa o lado dele com ele. Mas mesmo assim ele cumpre teus caprichos.

Este dele ter ciúme se alguém olha para tua bunda, não importa se é homem ou mulher. E ele nem tem vergonha mais de ficar com mão no teu traseiro quando for, porque ele tem a mesma tara incompreensível que você tem pelo cabelo dele.

Este dele mandar flores para você em momentos incomuns. Este de sempre saber o que dar para seu aniversario. Este de sempre fazer os votos mais loucos e hilários no ano novo e fazer você chorar de verdade no dia dos namorados. Todo o ano.

São estas notas de rodapé na nossa historia que não interessam a ninguém. E não deveriam, são minhas.

Esse feitiço que Rob sabe todas as palavras e todos os movimentos e todas as caricias, e eu apenas o sigo, me abandono. Consigo entender agora as palavras da feminista, e estou pronto a negar a existência do espaço e do tempo em razão de nós. Do que acredito, do que ele me ensinou a ver. Em todas as cores.

Pormenores que fazem você entender por mais retardada e teimosa que seja o que significa amar alguém com todo teu corpo, _fuck_ alma e coração. Que você pode viver sem ele, sangrar sem ele, contudo é como se você nunca mais conseguisse ser plena de novo.

Rob se vira e se espreguiça, abrindo os olhos com cara de quem dormiu muito bem. Cara, sou tão obvia.

Eu me deito de novo, e o procuro, porque eu posso e quero e é tão _funcking great_.

- Oi...

- Oi...

- A gente precisa sair desta cama hoje?

- Sim... –respondo rindo.

- A gente não é rico o suficiente para não sair da cama hoje?

- Acho que sim...

- Então vamos cancelar tudo hoje... Ou se quiserem que venham até nós...

- Como John&Yoko?!..-rio mais.

- Não, não... Esquece a parte que falei de alguém vir para cá... Diz que a gente viajou...

- Eu?... Por que eu?

- Porque você quebrou o nosso porta-retrato... Eu vi...

- Rob... – passo a mão no peito dele, brincando com os pelos sob minha mão.

- Não Kris.. Demorei para caramba para achar aquele... Comprei para você em _Camden Pasage_. Quero um igual...

- Mas era meu...-faço birra- E eu quis quebrar, e você foi o culpado...

- Não importa quem foi o culpado... O porta-retrato era nosso, depois que eu te dei, vira nosso.. E você quebrou.

Algum telefone toca distraindo-nos da discussão.

- O que a gente faz?

- Fingimos que hoje é feriado?

- Rob... A gente não pode fingir...

- Por que não? – e não penso nenhuma boa razão para não.

- Ok... Mas você desmarca tudo.

- A gente tira na moeda?

- Não com aquela moeda que você comprou junto com o "nosso" porta-retrato e que você sempre ganha!

- Cada um com as suas armas... –da uma gargalhada.

Eu beijo o pescoço dele, sussurrando qualquer promessa, qualquer fantasia, qualquer lembrança... Trilho beijos com as palavras.

- Ei!.. Isso não é justo!..Para Kris...-sigo apenas o conselho dele-... OK! Eu desmarco tudo...Tu não vale nada!

- Te amo também... –finjo inocência.

Ele balança a cabeça. Sorri.

- Ok, desmarco depois de você cumprir algumas das promessas...

- Para, Rob...

E os beijos se multiplicam.

- Quero primeiro as minhas_ cookies_ de aveia e passas... –levanta ambas as sobrancelhas sucessivamente-...

- Bobo! Isso é fácil... Mas preciso de um tempo... Meu corpo está me matando...

Ele fica me olhando com compaixão e ternura.

- Aqui... –e me puxa para ele- ...Te amo.

E os beijos são sucessivos e constantes.

E declaramos feriado porque meu namorado é assim... Irresistível.

Apenas ele e unicamente ele.

E nada mais importa.

Nem ninguém.

**.**

**FIM**


End file.
